Lone Wolf
by Ascended Angel
Summary: What happens to Jacob when his old pack wont take no for a awnser, and he meets a new werewolf.  DISACLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON. rated T just incase
1. Prologue

my first ever Jacob story yea!!!! any way, as you may notice this story overlaps with When You Say Goodbye just a tad so if you have not read that then you will be a little confused. this is eaither a really short chapter, or a long prologue. the disclainmer is in the summery and will aply to the whole story. thanx

* * *

Lone Wolf

Prologue

Jacob's POV

"I guess this is goodbye Bella be careful, you have your hands full Edward." I said hoping I would see them again.

"This is not goodbye only till next time; let's hope that is a happy occasion. Stay safe Jake." Bella said hugging me

"You too Bella, and Edward good luck." I held out my hand and Edward took it.

"Thanks, Jake; I hope you find what you are looking for." Edward smiled.

I turned and walked down the hill, Sam and the pack were waiting for me at the bottom "I thought I told you to get lost." I said spitefully

"You did, but we need to talk to you. Come back to the pack we are willing to forgive you for being an ally of the bloodsuckers." Sam was asking for a punch in the jaw.

"Who says I am willing to forgive you." I retorted

"Why would you need top forgive us, we have one nothing wrong" his ignorance was getting very annoying.

"Nothing wrong? A good man is dead because of you. I say that is something very wrong. I have left the pack and I will not return." I pushed past them and got into the truck.

"Jacob what is wrong between you and the pack?" Billy asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"They are the reason that we were here today, with out them Charlie would still be alive." I replied. The anger in my voice surprised me. "I have left the pack, and they wanted me back. I told them no."

My dad shook his head "Jacob, a wolf without a pack cannot survive." I could barley believe my ears. "Dad you want me to go back to the pack after what they did to Charlie? I thought he was your friend, but now I understand you think that what Sam did was right." The rest of the way we were silent.

When we got home I ran to my room and packed a small backpack. If my father agreed with murder then he was no father of mine. I walked out to my motorcycle and stowed the backpack in the seat compartment I had just installed.

I went back into the house and said "I will send someone to look after you, but I have to. Goodbye." I then went back out to my motorcycle; within ten minutes of getting home I was gone.

* * *

please read and review, but no flames and i know this was really short Sorry. i need to know the other werewolve's names, help! thanx in advance! 


	2. Anna

* * *

disclaimer is in sumery, but i do own Anna. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Anna

Jacob's POV

I had not planed to leave that early, but I panicked. If Billy was on Sam's side then I don't know what could have happened. I made a few calls and made sure Billy was taken care of.

I did not know were I was headed, but I was just glad to get away from Forks. I just hope that Sam does not try to find me. If he does I will have to kill him or be killed. I decided to make my way south maybe to Texas, or Oklahoma. I've wondered if there were other werewolves in the world, now was my chance to find out.

I stopped at an all night café on the edge of a town called Fornsonville. A waitress came to my table and said "May I take your order hon?"

I nodded and ordered a black coffee. She smiled and said "This may be none of my business, but anyone who comes in this late is usually runin from something. What is a handsome young man like you doing out this late?"

"Ma'am, this is none of your business, I am just having coffee, late at night, alone." The more I talked the dumber I sounded. "Please just bring me coffee." I smiled hoping she would listen.

"Of course." The old waitress replied. A girl with big blue eyes came running to my waitress

"Mama, I finished cleaning up the bathrooms. Can I do anything else?" she asked. The waitress turned to me and smiled "This is my daughter Anna; she is helping her old mother with the chores around this place."

The seemed to have forgotten me for the moment.

"Excuse me, I ordered a coffee." I was trying not to sound rude,

"I'll get it; you go start stuff in the kitchen." Anna seemed to be the kind of girl who was always happy to help. Before her mom could say no she was running to the coffee pot. Within minutes Anna was back with a fresh mug of black coffee. Her mother had moved on to the kitchen thank god. "Hi my name is Anna, well my full name in Annabel, but I prefer Anna. What's your name?" Anna seemed to be nice enough, what could it hurt to tell her my name.

"I'm Jacob, but I really should be going. I have a long ride ahead of me." I got up and went to the door, but Anna followed me.

"What brings you here so late? Are you running away from home?" Anna asked her eyes were hypnotizing.

"In a sense yes, thank you for the coffee; I left the money on the table." I said pulling on my helmet.

"If anyone comes looking for you, I won't tell. I promise." Anna said

"Thank you, but they'll know. Just tell them what they want to know, they won't hurt you unless you don't listen to them. Anna they have killed before I know they are not afraid to do it again. Be careful and goodbye." I seem to always be saying goodbye. Before she could speak I was out of the parking lot.

Anna's POV

He said goodbye then was gone Jacob seemed different, but at the same time he was just like me, although he probably didn't have my curse. I liked him, but would never see him again.

They came in and sat at the exact same table Jacob had sat at. I was their waitress. "Hello, my name is Anna may I take your order?"

"No, but you might be able to help us my friends and I are looking for somebody; we believe he came this way. Did you happen to see a tall boy about seventeen with dark hair?" I was about to do what Jacob had said, but something was telling me not to give him away.

"No, I haven't. Is that all you guys need?" my voice shaking a little bit.

"Yes, thank you we will be on are way." They got up from the table and left. Something told me they would be back. I was right.

* * *

please review, when you guys don't review it makes me think you don't like my story. even if you don't like it the slightest bit of help would be apprecated, but please no flames. 


	3. Curse

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3: Curse

Anna's POV

They came back around midnight; I was just about to clock out when they entered. The oldest one said "I would like to speak to the Manager, please."

"I am sorry, but she is not in at the moment, may I help you?" I said as sweetly as I could.

"We know our friend was here, tell us what we want to know now or things will get ugly very quickly." He snarled

"Why do you want to find him?" I asked

"He is not mentally stable, we were in charge of him, but he got loose. It is important that we find him." I could tell he was lying.

"I have not seen the boy you have asked about, but if I do I will alert the authorities." I said calmly.

He grabbed my arm and said "listen girl I know he was here and I know you saw him so tell us where he went, and we will not hurt you."

One of the younger boys looked worried and said "Sam lets just go…"

"Shut up! Very well girly you left us no choice." He changed into a wolf looking thing. I understood that he and the others were cursed just as I am.

I quickly reacted, changing into a monster. I growled "Surprised? You picked the wrong girl to hurt!" the boy who had wanted to leave said "Sam lets go, come on. We are attracting too much attention."

"We will be back girl you can count on that" he sneered

"And I will be ready when I see your sorry faces again" I replied. They turned back around and left.

I knew exactly what I had to do; I quickly grabbed a pen and some paper. I wrote

Mom,

I am sorry to leave like this, but believe me this is for the best. My curse has gotten in the way again and I can't uproot your life again. I will call when I get the chance. I love you.

Annabel.

PS. Be careful.

I left the note on the counter, ran home and pack some clothes, a small tent,. And money in a backpack. I could only drive my dad's old motorcycle, the only thing I had left of him. He walked out on me and my mom when he found out what I was. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and put my helmet on.

Jacob's POV

I decided not to go into another town until I was out of New York. Before I left Fornsonville I stopped to buy a tent so would have some shelter at night. It strapped to the back of my motorcycle quit nicely.

I was camping somewhere in the middle of nowhere, when I saw a motorcycle coming for me. At first I thought it was Sam, and started to panic. I changed into my werewolf form, ready to lunge the moment I could. The person on the bike was smaller than Sam; it almost looked like a girl. The person got off the bike and pulled off her helmet.

"Hi Jacob, we need to talk." Anna smiled. Before I turned back into human I grabed a change of clothes, and quickly went behind the tent.

After I had changed I came out from behind the tent. "How did you find me?" I asked slightly confused to see her in a leather jacket, jeans and boots.

"You are not the only one who has secrets; we are one in the same cursed, as are your friends, or who thought were your friends." She said

"Cursed what do you mean cursed?" I was slightly confused.

"We both carry the curse of the Werewolf, forced to be a monster until the day we die." Tears fell from Anna's eyes as if she was remembering a terrible thing.

"Our abilities are not are curse…"

"So says the one who has never killed anybody" Anna said flatly.

"You killed somebody?" I said in surprised.

"You better sit down this might take awhile." Anna said motioning to the campfire.

* * *

please review, but no flames. critisim allowed just don't be mean. Thanx 


	4. Anna's Tale

Chapter 3: Anna's Tale

Anna's POV

Jacob and I sat on opposite sides of the campfire, my eyes never looking into his. I began my story "I was about fourteen when I was cursed…

"Would you please stop calling it a curse?"

"Please do not interrupt, Anyway I was fourteen when I became a werewolf. At that time I had a twin sister named Maria. We were so different, but that never stopped our friendship…" I paused for a second.

"So what happened to her?" Jacob asked

"On the day I became a werewolf Maria and I were fighting over, I know this sounds stupid, but we were fighting over a boy. I was furious because he had kissed me first then he kissed her. In the middle of our fight I feel to the ground in pain. Then I began to change, I got up flew into a rage. I never meant to hurt her, while I was in the rage I could barley see anything, and I killed her…" I put my face into my hands, trying not to cry.

"Its okay it wasn't your fault, it was an accident." Jacob said.

"Murder is murder. When my parents found me crying over Maria's bloody body they asked what had happened. I told them everything, Maria was my Father's favorite after her death he was inconsolable. He blamed me; as well he should, for Maria's death. He left three days after, he left his motorcycle behind saying he would come back for it, but he never did. I have not seen him since. After the incident my mom and I left Dallas and moved to Louisiana, North Carolina and finally New York. I only left tonight because I had another accident. Nobody died, but I was a werewolf in the middle of the café. Now do you see why I call it a curse?" I asked. I was feeling foolish to cry like this, I hoped he didn't think I was weak.

"I think I do, but Anna being a werewolf is only a curse if you make it one. For me being a werewolf kept me away from my first love, you see her name is Bella, I loved her greatly, but she was in love with a vampire..."

"A what?" I asked

"A vampire, I can't believe that you don't know about vampires. Well anyway vampires and werewolves are supposed to be mortal enemies. I don't know why, we just are. A few months ago, she turned into a vampire to be with him. We are supposed to be enemies, but my pack killed her father, he was my friend." Jacob's eyes looked sad.

"I'm sorry, your pack? What's a pack?" I asked

"A pack is like a family, my pack are the ones looking for me. When I found out what Sam wanted to do I left the pack. Bella, her boyfriend, and I tried to save her father, but failed. His funeral was two days ago." His eyes looked wet.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. Why did Sam kill him?" I asked

"I told Charlie everything about vampires and werewolves. Sam said that he knew too much. It is my fault that Charlie died, I might as well pushed him of that cliff." He said sadly

"It is not your fault, Jacob, it is Sam's fault.." I smiled

"Were are you headed?" he asked

"Don't know." I said

"I was looking for other werewolves. Guess I found one?" he said

"You have, Jacob if you want me to leave I will. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to look after me." I said.

"Now where would anyone get the idea you can't?" he asked. The look on his face made me laugh.

"You would be surprised people take one look at me and think blonde with big blue eyes can't take care of herself. I hate stereotypes." This got a chuckle out of him.

"Anna you are a surprise and you don't have to leave until you want to. I would like a traveling companion, but we will have to get another tent." Jacob said I a matter of fact tone.

"Actually we don't, I was smart and packed a tent that I used when I was little. Before the incident my family and I would go camping all the time. I learned everything I know from my father. I can hunt, fish, and fight just as good as any boy I have ever met. That was before I became a werewolf." I bragged.

"Okay, Miss Wilderness, pitch your tent. I bet you will need my help with in the first five minutes, loser has the first watch. Deal?" he was so going down.

"Deal." I said shaking his hand.

Within five minutes I had pitched my tent perfectly without any help. "Ha, now you have first watch" I smiled at his shocked expression

"Like I said people see blonde and think she dumb, night." I smiled as I disappeared into my tent.

Jacob's POV

I sat by the campfire settling in for the next three hours watch. "I can't believe she won!" I thought as I stared into the campfire. Anna was going to be one surprise after another I could tell.

I dozed off on accident I was awakened by my senses they were going crazy. I got up to wake Anna up, but she was already halfway out if her tent. They had found me and they would probably kill Anna as well!

* * *

Read and review, but no flames thanx. 


	5. Captured!

this is becomeing more of a Anna story with every chapter oh well, it is not like i can control what i write ay way enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Captured!

Jacob's POV

There was not time to breakdown camp, we just got on our motorcycles and left. I was able to grab my backpack, but that was about it. When we were on the highway I could see lights shining out of the corner of my eyes. They were close, to close for comfort. I noticed an exit that led into the mountains, if there was going to be a fight might as well be in the middle of nowhere.

When I took the exit, Anna followed me; she seemed to understand what was going on. About halfway up the mountain the rode turned into a trail. We stopped there I was thinking that motorcycles and dirt do not always mix. "Anna keep your helmet on; remember they don't know you are traveling with me." I said.

It was not long until Sam and the rest of the pack found us. "Jacob when will you learn that running from us will do no good?" Sam sneered

"Who says I was running, came up here so we won't attract unwanted attention." I replied.

"So whose your friend anyone we know" Embry asked.

"Well, you could say it is a small world.' Anna said as she took her helmet off. Sam's jaw dropped "hi, boys." Anna smiled. "By the way mentally unstable my ass!"

"I knew you were lying to us, little girl." Sam's eyes were full of hate.

"Who are you calling little." Anna asked

"Anna let me take care of this." I whispered.

"Yeah, Anna, why don't you go running home to your mommy and daddy?" Sam mocked.

Anna ran up to Sam and grabbed his neck saying "I might be a girl but I know how to fight without my abilities. If you have a problem with that please don't hesitate to speak up."

Sam quickly reacted; he took hold of her wrist, and twisted it around her back. "Listen Jacob, if you don't come quietly, I will break her in two."

I could tell Anna couldn't concentrate enough to change into a werewolf, but I could also tell she wasn't going to give up with out a fight.

"Jacob don't listen to him, I can take care of…"

"Shut up girl!" Sam sneered as he put his hand over her mouth. I had no choice, I could either run up into the mountains where I would freeze to death, or surrender or maybe live through this. I put my hands into the air, "okay Sam, you got me, let her go." I said

"I don't think so; she is coming along just to make sure you cooperate." Sam snarled "leave their motorcycles here, the girl will ride with me, and one of you can take Jacob."

Sam pulled Anna to his bike and told her to get on when she refused he hit her. "Anna, listen to Sam, and you won't get hurt." I said as Paul pushed me to his bike.

She nodded and obediently got on the bike, and held on to Sam's waist. In no time we were on our way back to Forks and whatever fate they had planed.

Anna's POV

Sam was quiet the whole ride, not that I was in a chatty mood anyway. I had half a mind to change into a werewolf and kill Sam while his guard was down, but I decided that was not the smartest idea. It seemed like forever till we made it to our destination, I heard Sam mumble something about La Push Reservation, but I couldn't hear what he said exactly.

When we parked Sam got off and, like the gentlemen he has been since I met him, pulled me up to the entrance of a house. I saw Jacob and one of our captures arrive. Sam knocked at the door, and a man in a wheelchair answered.

"Billy we have brought Jacob home like you asked us too, he has a friend." Sam a said his voice was full of respect

Billy stuck his hand out to me and I took it "it seems we have a lot to talk about come in." Billy seemed harmless, but I was still on my guard.

Jacob's POV

My Dad had asked the pack to bring me back; this is just getting weirder by the second.

We walked into the living room and found chairs; Anna sat on the floor when Sam offered her his chair saying "no thank you, I would die before I sit among those who betrayed their friend."

"Anna, being a smart mouth right now isn't the best idea." I thought, but before I could speak Billy began. "Jacob I am sorry to have you brought home like a two year old, but you were being ridiculous."

"I was not, you agreed with Sam about the Charlie thing." I couldn't say it out loud it was too painful.

"Anyway, I am glad to have you home, I see you have a friend what is her name?" Billy asked

Before I could answer Anna said "my name is Annabel I prefer Anna, but you can call me Annabel."

"Very well Annabel I am Billy, Jacob's father, and if I am not mistaken I believe you are a werewolf." At least he was being polite.

"Yes I have the curse if that is what it you are talking about." Anna answered

"Whatever you call it, you are the first and only female Werewolf, do you know why that is?" he asked

"Well the world thinks that boys are better than girls so the boys get all the fun. I'm just a freak who slipped through the cracks." Was Anna's defense mechanism sarcasm?

"Relax, Annabel no one here is going to hurt you just tell us why you think you are a werewolf." Billy said calmly

"Why would I think somebody is going to hurt me? Do you think it is because this Sam fellow here threatened my life on more than one occasion? I have nothing more to say to you." Anna got up and left the room, but she didn't leave the house.

"I'll go talk to her, but Sam you might try apologizing to her for threatening to kill her it might make her feel comfortable enough to talk to us."

As I left the room I heard Billy say "you threatened the girl's life more than once, Sam I told you not to do that."

I found Anna in the kitchen talking to Leah Clearwater; she was the one I asked to look after Billy for me.

"Anna, tell me everything what is the matter?" Leah was sitting across from Anna at the table.

"Sam thinks that he can threaten my life take me and Jacob captive, and I will still talk about what I am when he or any other in that pack for that matter is in the same house let alone the same room." Anna looked upset.

"Hi Anna, Leah thank you for looking after Billy for me." I said

"Not a problem Jake, what exactly happened when Sam found you two?" she asked

"Long story, you are welcomed to go sit in there and get the full story, I need to talk to Anna." I replied. She nodded and left the room.

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"A little, but I am more angry than scared." She replied

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, I just need you to talk to the others do you know anything about your ancestry?" I asked, I looked into her eyes and I felt something, could it be love?

"A little I am a descendant of a Native American woman named Aasera, it is a long story. Legend has it that the wolf spirits gave her and her siblings the ability to become a werewolf so that they could avenge their parent's death." Anna did not want to continue and I did not press her.

"How is this we will go back in there and I will introduce everybody to you? Is that okay." I asked maybe knowing everybody's name will help with the situation.

"Fine, but I am not talking to Sam, I doubt I could without yelling at him." Anna was very stubborn. Before we went into the living room, Anna took my face in her hands and kissed me.

* * *

things between Anna and Jacob are heating up! plese review, but no flames thanks. oh and if you want to learn more about Anna check out Anna's story. 


	6. Imprinted

weell this is mostly a filler chapter, anyway you will probably notice a few ideas from Eclipe.

* * *

Chapter 5: Imprinted

Jacob's POV

Were Anna and I imprinted, were we soul mates? This wasn't the first time had seen her, but I think it was the first time I really saw her.

After she kissed me she backed off and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It is okay, come here." I interrupted. I hugged her tightly, reassuring her that I wanted her to kiss me.

"We better get back, wouldn't want the others to think we ran off, that would be a very interesting talk. " Anna said as she took my hand. We sat on the floor with our backs up against the fireplace. I had my arm around her.

"Anna, this is Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul and I believe you know Sam, Billy, and Leah." I said

"Hi Leah, it was really nice talking to you. Thank you." Anna said only addressing Leah

"You're welcome Annabel."

"You can call me Anna." She smiled.

"There has been one more addition to the pack since you left, Jake." Sam said

"Really who?" I asked

Before Sam could answer Leah replied "my brother."

"Your kidding Seth is a werewolf!" I said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not kidding, he is a werewolf, excuse me boys, Anna" Leah said as she ran out of the room.

Anna's POV

After Leah left the room Billy asked me "Annabel at what age did you become a werewolf?"

"I was fourteen when I was cursed." I said sadly, I felt Jacob pull me closer to him.

"What? She was fourteen and we had to wait till we were seventeen that is a total rip-off!" Quil exclaimed

"Quiet Quil, can't you see you are upsetting her?" Billy said when he saw my tears.

"No, it is not that. Something horrible happened the day I was cursed. Something I do not want to talk about. I have talked enough for today, I want to see La Push." I said calmly.

"Fine, Quil and Embry will take you while we talk to Jacob." Sam said firmly.

I looked over at Jacob who said "Go with them, they won't hurt you."

"I am not worried about me, be careful Jake" I leaned over to him and kissed him.

I got up and went over to my two escorts. Jacob looked at both of them and said "If she comes back to me hurt, emotionally or physically, you will have me to deal with."

Billy added "You two will be perfect gentlemen to Annabel, and she will also behave got it?" The three of us nodded.

When we were out of hearing range Quil asked "Are you and Jacob imprinted?"

"Imprinted?" I asked confused

"Are you two soul mates?" he explained

"I know that I care about him deeply, but isn't it a little early to talk about soul mates?" I continued.

"I saw the way he looked at you when he said it was safe for you to go with us. I also saw how you seemed reluctant to leave him alone. I think it is safe to say you and Jacob are imprinted." He seemed a little too excited about this.

"So you are a Werewolf, which is interesting. I mean you don't look like the rest of us." Embry seemed nervous about this subject.

He was right first off I was blonde, second I was very skinny. For a time my mom was worried if I was sick because of the heat my body generated and the fact that I looked anorexic. "Well, I am a girl; it seems the werewolf gene is different for men and for women. I am just curious, is the heat I produce normal?"

"Yes it is, so were do you want to go?" Embry asked.

Jacob's POV

After Anna left Billy asked me "since when have you and Annabel been…"

"Since I talked to her in the kitchen, Sam you still owe her an apology. Using her to get to me was low even for you." I said

"Enough both of you." Billy ordered "Jake, we all just want you back where you belong. In the pack, like I said before a wolf with out a pack can not survive…"

"Dad, what if I have a new pack, Anna and I are imprinted." I interrupted

"Are you sure? How long have you known this?" Billy asked

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but in the kitchen I actually saw her"

Paul's jaw dropped "you mean she showed you her…"

"No, you moron. I mean it was like meeting her for the first time. Back at he café where I first met her I had other things on my mind. When we were camping I couldn't get over the fact she was a werewolf. I think I have known it all along, but never really wanted to admit it." I was about to get up and find her

Sam stood and said "Jake the pack really wants you back, if you and Anna are really imprinted she can join the pack as well."

"My answer remains the same, I will not come back. An innocent man is dead because of you. I will never forgive that, not even if I live to be a hundred. By the way she wants you to call her Annabel." With that I walked out the door. Little did I know that things would go bad very quickly after that.

* * *

So what do you think because i really want to know, thanks. if you have any questions about the story let me know. i know that it is slightly random 


	7. Choices

Chapter 6: Choices

Sam's POV

After Jacob left I looked at Billy and said "We may have to resort to playing dirty to get him back."

"How dirty? If you hurt my son God only knows what I'll do to you." Billy said angrily

"We won't put him in danger, but that Annabel girl we will." I replied

"Sam if that girl gets killed, Jacob will kill you and the rest of the pack." Billy was trying to dissuade me, but it wasn't going to work.

"The girl will never be in any danger because he will come back to the pack before he will see her die." The plan was perfect.

"If he doesn't agree to come back?" Billy was not going to like this answer.

"It is not like we haven't killed before, we will keep our part of the deal come back or the girl dies." The malice in my voice surprised even me.

"Sam I hope you have thought this through, and have made the right choice. I will have nothing to do with this; I wash my hands of this." Billy actually rolled to the sink and washed his hands.

"Fine, let's go boys we have some planning to do." I stood up and the rest of the pack followed me.

Anna's POV

I wanted to go to the beach. And being the gentlemen that they are they agreed to take me. Quil and Embry were not that bad once you got to know them. "Quil can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Sure ask me anything." Quil replied

"If Sam has made some bad choices that have hurt a lot of people why does the pack still follow him?" I asked hoping I hadn't gone too far.

"Well he is the Alfa wolf which means his orders must be obeyed. The day we killed Charlie was the worst day of my life. I mean that was not what I signed up for. Actually I didn't sign up for this…"

"It was forced upon you, all of you. Like it was on me." I interrupted

"Yeah, but I still think it is cool, when we are helping not killing. You know looks can be deceiving."

"What?" I asked confused of the sudden change of subject.

"I mean you look like I could break you in two with my little finger, but you are actually as strong as I am, possibly stronger." Quil wandered

"Well you look like some big insensitive jackass, but you are really nice. Maybe all of you aren't that bad."

Jacob's POV

I found Anna, Quil, and Embry down by the beach, I ran to he and swept her up in my arms, "I love you Anna."

"I love you too, now could you put me down you are making a fool of your self." She whispered. I looked around and saw she was right Embry and Quil were laughing their heads off.

"Er… um… sorry.' he said putting me down.

"It's okay Jake, come here." She took my face in her hands and kissed me. My arms went around her waist and I held her close.

"Aw get a room you two." Quil yelled. Anna broke away and leaned her head against my chest.

"Jacob, should we be scared for each other's safety?" she asked

"I don't know as long as we are prisoners on the reservation then yes, but don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." I replied trying to comfort her.

"And I won't let anything happen to you, I love you." Anna looked deep into my eyes and I understood that I would never understand how much she loves me.

Her eyelids began t flutter with weariness; I gently picked her up and went back to Billy's house. Quil and Embry quickly following.

Later that Night… Sam's POV

I would break into Billy's house and kidnap Anna on my own, it is easier to have one get the target then meet up with the rest. Quil was against this plan big time, he said he will have no part of it. I told him that he will have to be wit the pack, but he will not have to kill her if it comes to that.

I crept up to the door and realized Billy left it unlocked; I went inside and saw that Anna was sleeping on the couch. I walked up to the couch and grabbed her wrist with one hand then I placed my other hand over her mouth whispering "If you scream or try to fight back I will kill Jacob. Come with me and no one will get hurt."

She nodded and stood up still grasping her wrist we left the house, leaving behind a note addressed to Jacob.

Morning… Jacob's POV

I woke up and realized I was in my bed, I could have sworn I fell asleep on the couch. Where was Anna, I had given her my old room to sleep in, she must have moved me and slept on the couch herself. Dang that girl is strong.

I ran downstairs and saw the couch was empty except for a folded piece of paper. I opened it. It said

"Jacob

Annabel will live if you do exactly what we say, if not she will die.

Go to the place where you betrayed us and we will tell you what we want.

The Pack"

I ripped the paper to shreds and left the house. I knew exactly where I needed to go.

* * *

what do you think? please review. thanks 


	8. Duel

Chapter 7: Duel

Jacob's POV

They were waiting for me when I made it to the cliffs. Anna was standing next to Sam, when she saw me she tried to run to me, but Sam held her back.

"Anna are you hurt?" I asked.

"No, I am alright, just a little shaken up." Anna replied, I could see the terror in her eyes.

"Okay Sam, what do you want?" I asked

"Come back or the girl dies. Your choice." He said spitefully

"Don't listen to him Jacob, walk away right now." Anna said, Sam put his hand over her mouth.

"Either come back to the pack and you both live, or she dies and you are set free. Which is it going to be?" Sam asked

I looked around at the pack they did not look at me. "See what path Sam has brought you down? I should have taken over when Sam asked me to, Deaths could have been avoided. I challenge Sam to a duel, winner becomes Alpha wolf."

"Duel to the death?" Sam asked

"Naturally." I replied

"Winner also decides what to do with the girl." Sam added

Anna piped in "Fine, Winner gets me."

"Anna!"

"Shut up Jake, you better not lose." Anna replied

"Let me talk to her alone, then we will duel." I said.

The pack walked down the hill to give us some privacy, and as if the sky knew someone was going to die the rain began. I ran to Anna and held her tight, "please be careful" she cried.

I took her face in my shaking hands and said "if something goes wrong ,if I don't make it out of this alive, I want you to jump off that cliff…"

"What?" she asked

"Aim for the water and you will live, I've done it before. Anyway I want you to swim to the beach as fast as you possibly can and then change into a werewolf and run. Run till you can't run anymore, stay safe and try to move on. I love you with all of my heart; I will not let you die." I kissed her gently. Her hair was plastered to her face because of the rain. I tucked it behind her ears.

"Jacob, come back to me, please come back." She began to cry; I held her head to my chest and let her cry.

"I'll do my best, but I need you to be strong, to be brave. I love you, Anna." I said

"I love you more, Jacob." Anna mumbled into my chest.

Sam and the pack came back, i turned to fight ,but Anna grabbed my hand pulled me towards her and she kissed me. "Good luck, Jacob." She said

"Quil, make sure she doesn't try to run." Sam ordered

Quil walked over to stand by Anna. He whispered something that I could not hear.

Anna's POV

"I am sorry this had to happen Annabel, I hope Jacob wins." Quil whispered to me

The werewolves and I formed a circle around Jacob and Sam. Then the fighting began, Jacob changed into a russet color wolf while Sam turned into a black one.

"you know what is interesting? When the pack is in wolf form we can read each other's mind, I wonder if it is the case here." Quil needed to shut up.

Jacob made the first move he lunged and bit Sam on the shoulder. Sam roared in pain, he then returned the favor by biting Jacob.

I wanted to run to Jacob to help, but Quil held me back saying "This is his battle to fight, let him."

Paul looked anxious to join the fight, the urge overpowered him. He changed and tried to hurt Jacob. "I screamed "Jac..." before I finished his name I was growling.

Quil's POV

When Paul tried to join the fight I was ready to take him down, but Anna beat me to it. She pulled her wrist from my grip and changed into the most beautiful wolf ever. Her fur was silver, and her eyes were the same piercing blue.

Anna's POV

As soon as I changed I heard Jacob yell _"Anna, you are being stupid. Back down now!"_

"_I heard that, and no I will not, concentrate on your fight I will concentrate on mine." _I yelled back at him. were we talking with our minds?

I dodged a punch Paul threw at me; I then lunged and took a little piece out of him.

"_A little something to remember me by." _I thought. I lunged again and pined Paul to the ground.

"_Change back now, and I will not hurt you."_ I thought. Trying to communicate with Paul.

"_Fine, let me up and I will go get my clothes." _He thought back. I let him up and he ran off into the forest.

Jacob's POV

I was winning I could feel it; Sam was older than me and a little bit slower. All I had to do was wait till he made a mistake. There! He lost his attention to watch Anna fight, smart girl. I threw my whole weight into him and pined him to the ground

"_What are you waiting for Jacob, kill me and take the pack."_ Sam said in my mind

"_I am not like you, I do not kill. Leave La Push and never come back. Take Emily with you if you want just go. I give you until sundown tomorrow night. If you are still here I won't be as lenient as I am now." _I replied

I let Sam up and he walked over to the cliff. He looked at me "_tell Anna that I am sorry for all of this tell her that I hope she is happy with you." _Still in his wolf form he jumped off of it, as he fell I could fell him changing back into his human form then nothing.

I let out a howl of sadness the pack did as well. Anna walked up from behind me I could hear her thinking _"I am so sorry Jacob."_

"_Lets get you some clothes; I brought a pair of shorts for me, but what about you?" _I asked

"_Well I can't go to the mall looking like this, what do you think?" _she asked

"_I think I'm going to have to run home and get some of my clothes for you to wear till you so you can get back to the house." _I replied.

"_You moron, my Backpack is there just bring it to me." _mind-speaking with her was fun.

I grabbed my shorts and went into the forest then I went back to the house where I found her backpack. When I got back she seemed to be having a conversation with Quil, who was in werewolf form.

Anna went into the forest to change; when she came out she was wearing a light blue tank top, and blue jeans. Her hair was blowing in the wind.

Before she flung herself into my arms she yelled "JACOB BLACK IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL…" I cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

what do you think? i know i ma constantly killing perople off, but it is fun. please review, but no flames 


	9. Alpha Wolf

this will be the last chapter, but don't worry i am writing a new story right now

* * *

Chapter 8: Alpha Wolf

Anna's POV

A few days after the duel, Sam's funeral was held. It was small only the Werewolves, Billy, Emily, and Leah were there. Emily was Sam's true love; I wondered if this is how it would end for me and Jacob. Jacob never let go of my hand, I heard him whisper over and over "I had let him live, why did he kill himself, I had let him live."

"We will all miss Sam Uley despite the things he has done in the past, he lived a hard life looking after the pack and protecting La Push. May God have mercy on His soul" Billy said solemnly.

I saw Emily crying and Leah trying to comfort her. Which was weird, Jacob told me everything that happened between those two. I wondered what will become of the pack, of Jacob's brothers.

After the funeral Quil asked "Do you think God lets Werewolves into heaven?"

"Quil didn't you listen to the song it said Just as I am. I believe Sam is in heaven finally happy." Jacob said

"What about the pack Jacob what will happen to them?" I asked

"Well I won the fight therefore I am the new Alpha wolf. What about you? Are you headed back to Fornsonvile?" he asked

"Jacob Black you do you honestly think I would leave you after what happened?" I said almost angrily

"I'll take that as a no, so would you like to join the pack?" he asked

"don't you have to talk it over with the pack and vote?" I asked

"I already did, the only person who voted no was Paul only because you kicked his but." Jacob laughed

"Hey, she did not kick my butt, I let her win" Paul defended himself

"Sure you did" I replied in a sarcastic tone. "It would be an honor to be apart of the La Push pack."

"Anna can I talk to you in private?" Jacob asked

"Of course Jacob." I replied

He took my hand and we walked into the forest "Anna, Sam said something to me before he died he told me to tell you that he is, well, was sorry for everything. He also said he hoped that we would be happy."

"I forgive him, do you?" I asked

"I do, Charlie would not have wanted me to hold a grudge against a dead man. I still can't believe he is gone." The sadness in his eyes was hard to bear

"He is not gone; he lives on in your heart and in the hearts of his loved ones." I said trying to comfort him.

He smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. One of his arms was around my waist the other on the nape of my neck.

"Will you marry me Annabel Smith?" he actually got down on one knee.

"Yes, Jacob Black I will." I replied

He took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring was beautiful; instead of a diamond it had a ruby. The band itself was silver, and engraved on it was To My True Love. "It was my mother's, I asked Billy for it last night. He said it was more than appropriate"

He slipped the ring on my finger where it will stay until the day I die "Just do me a favor don't wear it if you know you have to become a werewolf, I don't want it broken."

Okay most of the time.

We walked out of the forest hand in hand, two people, Soul mates.

* * *

what do you think do you like the Jake+Anna? please review, but no flames thanks 


End file.
